Good Stuff
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco, in need of a shower, resorts to using the head girls. He figures she's off in the library, until of course he's greeted with a wall of steam as soon as he opens the bathroom door. Dramione oneshot, warnings for cursing & Dubcon. Songfic based off of Good Stuff by Shakira.


I've been reading so much smut of these two lately, and after hearing Good Stuff by Shakira I was inspired!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Why, why, _why_, of all the times this could have happen, his shower had to break _right_ this moment, didn't it? Draco had immediately filed a complaint to the headmaster, and she said someone would come look at it in a few days. Ridiculous. What was even _worse_ though, is what McGonagall had suggested he do instead.

Draco was currently leaning against his bathroom door, staring at an identical one across the room from him. He didn't _mind_ his shower breaking, though it was a bit of an inconvenience. No, what _really_ bothered him was that he was going to have to use the head girls, according to what that old bat had suggested.

Hermione would kill him if she knew he was using her shower, but _Merlin_ did he need one. He had just finished Quidditch practice and, well, smelled horrid. Draco sighed, putting his towel over his shoulder and walking over to her bathroom before peeking inside.

Last he heard Hermione was at the library or something, or at least that's where he'd expect her to be. Her bathroom was small, with a towel rack, small closet, toilet, and sink. At the other end of the room was a door that led into a large, circular area where the shower was located.

It was tiled with small, off white tiles that were enchanted with a spell that prevented slipping. It wasn't really a shower as much as it was a walk in pool, similar to the old prefects bathroom that had to be remodeled into this after the war. Draco sighed, locking the door and stripping off his clothes, opening the door to the showers only to be greeted by a wall of steam.

Why the _Hell_ would she leave the shower on? Well, that's what he thought, until of course he heard something, or more accurately, _someone_. Draco froze in his place as he realized that Hermione was indeed home. In the shower. The shower he needed to use. Like, _right now._

Oh _Merlin_ what was she doing. He felt his mouth go dry as he heard her begin singing, washing soap through her long brown locks of hair as she swayed back and forth. He continued staring on, eyes following her hands as she trailed them down her back, rubbing them across her ass.

Hermione's voice was so... _Incredible._ He had only heard few tones from her, angry, sad, shocked, etcetera, but _nothing_ ever this beautiful. She sounded like a goddamn angel, that's what. Draco felt his breath leave him as she began flicking her hips in tune with some unheard music in her head, his eyes widening.

Draco watched, hypnotized as he saw her hands trailing up her sides before disappearing in front of her, obviously rubbing her breasts as she continued singing and swaying around to whatever she was singing, obviously a Muggle song. Damn, did they have some _great _music.

Merlin, he really should leave, she could turn around at any moment and _God_ knows it won't be pretty. Draco's eyes were frozen on her body, and no matter how much he wanted to, he felt like he couldn't move, like he was glued to the spot.

_Think it over._ Leave, or stay. Run away and pretend he never saw this, or watch on at the beutiful witch in a mixture of lust and attraction as she danced around in front of him. She slowly began washing the soap from her hair, still singing, much to Draco's pleasure.

Yeah, that would be wonderful and _oh shit she turned around._ With the last line Hermione turned around, eyes half lidded and hands tangled in her hair, soap dripping down her breasts. Hermione suddenly froze, mouth agape as she stared over at Draco in shock. "D-Draco what the _fuck_ are you doing in here!?" Hermione screeched, too upset to realize she even used his first name.

"I, _I-_" He stuttered, looking her up and down, now realizing how bad of a position he was in. He was ass naked, peeking into the bathroom and watching his childhood enemy shower and dance around while singing some unknown Muggle song.

"Malfoy get out, get out!" Hermione hissed, hands quickly covering herself. "W-why the Hell are you in here, you..." Hermione stopped as she looked down, noticing the impressive erection he had. She felt a faint blush creep up on her face as she looked at his body.

Draco was incredibly fit, nice abs, muscles, and she would be lying if she said he wasn't well endowed. She hated to admit it, but he was _amazingly_ attractive. Draco followed her gaze down to what she was looking at, quickly covering himself.

"Fuck, Granger stop _staring_ at me, this is bad enough already." Draco hissed, glaring at her. "R-really? _Really?_ You have the audacity to complain about me staring? _Look at yourself!_ You're watching me shower and getting hard from it, you disgusting pervert!" Hermione yelled, stepping closer to him threateningly.

"It's not my fault my shower broke and I had to use yours! I didn't know you were bloody _in_ here!" Draco growled at her, stepping closer to her. "You know what you do in that situation, _Malfoy?_ You turn around and leave, not ogle me from across the damn room!" Hermione yelled, glaring daggers at him.

Draco let out a groan, stepping even closer, so he was a mere feet away from her. "Damn it Granger will you shut up? It's not like I was getting off to you or anything!" Draco spat, sneering at her. "Malfoy i'm done with you, get_ out!_" Hermione warned, raising her hand to slap him.

Draco grabbed her hand before she could hit him, growling as he spun her around, pushing her flush against the shower wall. "God _damn_ it Granger, you're a bloody psycho." Draco growled, stiffening as he felt her struggle against him, brushing up against his cock.

"Malfoy let me go, y-you, you... Ugh!" Hermione let out a frustrated groan, flushing and freezing as she felt his member pressing against her. "Let go of me you pervert." Hermione urged, trying to struggle out of his grip. Damn, she hated to admit, but he looked even better up close.

"Tch, like what you see Granger?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking down at her as he noticed her eyes scanning him. "No, of course not!" Hermione hissed, trying to ignore the shiver that went down her spine as she felt his member pressing against her belly.

Draco bit back a moan, ignoring how much he just wanted to rut her against the wall, _right_ here. Hermione bit her lower lip, blushing furiously as she tried to wriggle from his grasp. "M-Malfoy let me go so I can finish showering, you bastard." Hermione groaned, trying to ignore how awkward this was.

"What? You already finished showering, what else do you need to..." Draco paused, a smirk crossing his face that made Hermione shudder in a mixture of anticipation and fear. "Oh, does little Granger need to take care of a few things after our little encounter?" Draco purred, smirking down at her.

"N-no, I don't!" She hissed, glaring up at him. Draco grinned deviously, moving her hands so he was holding them with one of his own, other hand sliding down her neck before coming to rest on her shoulder, Hermione tensing.

"Come on Granger, let's have some fun." Draco growled into her ear, chuckling softly as he felt her shiver under his touch. He teasingly slid his fingers down until he was at her chest, rubbing her breast gently.

"M-Malfoy, stop that..." Hermione gasped as he suddenly pinched her nipple between his fingers, rolling it back and forth as he let out a hot breath against her neck. "Well, it doesn't sound like you want me to stop, now does it, love?"

She whimpered softly as she felt his lips pressing against her neck, other hand still holding her hands above her head, preventing her from moving away from him. Draco began sucking on her neck, leaving red hickeys all over her delicate skin as he continued fondling her breasts.

"God..!" Hermione gasped as she felt his erection pressing against her clit, causing her to shiver and close her eyes tightly. Draco moaned softly, moving his hand down and massaging her slick folds teasingly, the girl letting out a long drawn out moan.

"M-Malfoy please..." Hermione begged softly, bucking against him wantonly. "Please what, my little minx? Tell me what you want me to do to you..." Draco growled against her neck, nipping the pale flesh of her ear. Hermione jumped as he nipped her, gasping.

"Please, _lick me?_" Hermione asked shyly, flushing and letting out a shaky breath. Draco immediately let go of her, dropping down onto his knees, dragging his tongue along her slit, the girl letting out a loud moan and bucking her hips.

Draco moaned softly, digging his nails into her hips and holding her against the wall, nuzzling against her clit and smirking against her as he felt her fingers tangle into his hair. Draco lapped up her essence, groaning softly and pressing his tongue into her.

"O-oh, oh Merlin..." Hermione moaned out breathlessly, shuddering and panting, bucking her hips forward. She let out a loud cry as she suddenly felt two fingers dip into her core, curling inside of her. "My God..." Hermione breathed, looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

Draco felt her walls begin fluttering around his fingers and he quickly pulled them out, Hermione whimpering in protest. "W-why did you stop?" She panted, staring down at him weakly. Draco stood up, pressing himself against her and nipping at her collarbone.

"What's the fun of cumming if it's not around a cock?" Draco drawled against her neck, Hermione shivering against him. He chuckled, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear before quickly turning her around, pressing her against the wall.

Hermione let out a soft moan as she felt his hard abs pressing flush against her back, pinning her to the wall. "So tell me Granger, has that little _weasel_ shown you what real pleasure is, if he's even _capable_ of course, or are you a tight little virgin?" Draco crooned against her neck, smirking.

Hermione was about to yell at him for insulting her friend like that, but the only thing that came out was a loud moan as she felt his fingers teasing her entrance. "I-I'm a virgin." Hermione moaned out shakily, gasping and thrusting her hips against his hand.

"Ah ah ah, no cumming until I say." The blonde teased, pulling his hands away. "So, how do you want to loose it to me, hm? I quite like the thought of you riding me until you're _begging_ for release." Draco groaned against her ear, licking a long line up her neck and grinding his cock into her backside.

Hermione only mewled loudly, pressing back against him. "Yes, whatever you want, just _please..."_ She begged softly, Draco turning her around and sliding her down to the floor, pinning her down. "Good choice, love. I'll be sure to savor the moment."

With that he flipped them over so that she was on top, Hermione staring down at him with half lidded eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. "God Granger, I should get you in this position more often." Draco hissed lustily, grabbing her hips and positioning her dripping entrance over his erection.

"So, have you touched yourself before or do I have to go slow with you?" Draco asked impatiently, aching to be inside of her. Hermione whimpered, looking away shyly. "...Please, be rough." She said softly, Draco immediately smirking.

"Whatever the lady wants." Draco said as he pressed the head of his cock into her, Hermione gasping. Hermione squirmed around weakly, hands pressed against his firm chest as he pulled her down onto his throbbing member with a loud groan of pleasure.

Hermione let out a loud cry of his name as he bucked into her, sending her over the edge as she spasmed around his length. Draco moaned loudly, pressing himself balls deep into her core, nails digging into her hips. "F-fuck, such a tight little minx..."

"O-oh, oh Draco..!" Hermione moaned loudly as he quickly flipped them over, pulling out before slamming back in and lurching her forward. She opened her eyes, moaning as she looked up at him. He groaned, eyes closed as he pressed himself back into her, water dripping off of his toned body.

Draco gyrated his hips against hers, growling and biting into her neck as he sped up. "Ngh, D-Draco you're so thick..!" Hermione moaned weakly, shaky hands gripping his shoulders. "Ngh, t-tell me whose little whore you are, Granger."

"Ah, I..." Hermione moaned as she felt another release building, Draco sensing and stopping, pulling out of her before she could finish. She whined in protest, frowning up at him. "D-Draco what are you _doing?_"

"I asked you a question, so don't make me ask twice." Draco muttered darkly into her ear, pressing her against the floor and rubbing the head of his member against her dripping entrance. Hermione whimpered, biting her lower lip.

"I'm yours, please let me cum, Draco!" Hermione moaned out, staring up into his stormy grey eyes lustily. Draco lost control, snapping his hips forwards and forcing himself into her with a loud groan. Hermione screamed in ecstasy, gasping as he pressed against her.

Draco grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs up and pressing them forward, now able to hit her at a deeper angle as he let her feet rest on his shoulders. Hermione threw her head back, whining out grabbing at him. "Yes, yes i'm so _close!_" She muttered out quickly, grinding her hips against his frantically.

Draco continued pounding into her, moaning loudly as he finally came. Hermione gasped, vision going white as she tensed against him, shuddering with release. She lay there, panting as he slowly pulled himself from her, laying down next to her.

"Granger?" Draco panted, glancing at her. She looked over at him, chest heaving. "Y-yes?" She breathed, looking over into his eyes. "Stay with me tonight?" Draco asked hopefully, wondering if she would even consider sleeping with the man who made her childhood a living Hell.

"D-Draco... I didn't think you'd want to." She mumbled out, looking over at him. Draco frowned, sitting up slowly and looking down at her. "What, you think i'm going to just leave? Come on Granger, I may be a rude, inconsiderate prat, but i'm not just going to deflower you and leave."

Hermione paused, looking away. "I-if you spend the night with me... When I wake up, will you still be there or are you going to get up and leave, and pretend this ever happened." She asked softly, looking up at him. Draco smirked, pulling her in for a delicate kiss, Hermione blushing.

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Granger."


End file.
